l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Vyrna (CrimsonFlameWielder)
THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN RETIRED AS OF THE 4TH OF MAY, 2012. SHE WAS RETIRED AT LEVEL 3. ---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power08= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BVyrna/B - Revenant (Halfling) Vampire 2 Passive Perception 11, Passive Insight 11 AC 19, Fort 12, Reflex 16, Will 16 HP 27/27, Bloodied 13, Surge Value 6, Surges 2/2 Speed 6, Initiative +6 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenVampire Slam/color, color=GreenDark Beckoning/color, color=GreenTaste of Life/color Encounter Powers: color=redBlood Drinker/color, color=redDark Reaping/color, color=redTakedown Strike/color Daily Powers: color=graySwarm of Shadows/color Utility Powers: color=redHunter's Gaze/color /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Female Height: 5'5" Weight: 100 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance Vyrna looks like a taller, more slender halfling with slightly elongated ears and dark, raven black hair. Personality: Vyrna is seductive and fierce, but her inability to feel true emotions pains her, which usually results in her lashing out at those things or people who trigger the phantom emotion. The only emotion she can feel that even remotely resembles that of what normal people feel is anger, seething rage, and hunger. 'Background' Mmmmm, hello there my pretty morsel. What brings you to my table? Oh. You want to hear my tale, do you? Please, sit down, have a bite. No? Mind if I do? *wicked smile* I'm just playing my pretty. Your friend filled me up nicely a few minutes ago. Now, you were asking about my favorite subject: me. My name? Oh forgive me, but of course...introductions. Mother always told me not to play with my food, but if you insist, you may call me Vyrna. I hail from a small town in the halfling lands of Allaria, somewhat close to Hzaka. I spent the better part of ten years being daddy's little girl helping to clean that horrible little hovel of a shack he used as a shoe repair shop. *sigh* It would probably be a nice place if he maintained it. But that takes silver and gold that daddy threw away by gambling with those sharks down at the docks. Unfortunately he didn't leave it at just giving away the money he already had. No, he had to go and take out loans. Which of course he promptly gambled away too. And can you believe it? When those pirates came looking to collect their debts, what did daddy do? He sold me to that lot of scum as a slave! Don't get me wrong, it wasn't all bad. I was basically a part of the crew, and Captain Blood Lung took a liking to me. Unfortunately he took a little too much of a liking to me, but what was a slave girl going to do about it? Of course, being on call to the Captain had its perks. What perks, you ask? Well, for one thing, I wasn't forced to scrub the walls of the bilge (he didn't want me stinking like rats) and he taught me how to open locked chests with nothing but a couple of hairpins. Unfortunately, it was this same skill that ultimately got me killed. It was the night of my seventeenth birthday, and to celebrate, Captain Blood Lung threw me a party on board. His first mate, who was known to the crew as Carnivore (and not just because he ate meat, mind you, but because he was a full blown orc who was taken to eating his enemies), had always tried getting at me behind the Captain's back. Naturally one such as myself could never have been found lying with an orc. And besides, what could Carnivore have given me that the Captain couldn't give better? Apparently Carnivore grew tired of my rejecting him, and decided that I wasn't a needed asset to the crew. While we were celebrating, Carnivore took it upon himself to steal a small cache of jewels from the Captains locker. Conveniently he placed them beneath my pillow. Just as convenient were the set of hairpins left on the floor near the locker that happened to match the pair missing from my own chest. When the Captain found out, he lost his temper and locked me in the brig. After a few days of being in the dank underbelly of the ship, Carnivore came to me and tried to bargain. It was to be my freedom and his hand in marriage. I replied with a few well-placed insults, which, unfortunately for me, was too much for the orc to handle. So it was to my surprise that a hand crossbow was pointed at my head and even more of a surprise when I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and realized that the crossbow was empty. Quickly the blackness enveloped me sending me swirling into oblivion. In the midst of the darkness a voice called to me, dark and commanding, telling me to rise. I could feel the cold earth all around me. Clawing my way out of the ground, I found myself in unfamiliar territory. I later discovered that I was in the cemetery of a city called Daunton, this very town. The commanding voice called to me again telling me that I was his servant and that he had a task for me before he would send me back to death's embrace. He instructed me to first prove myself by getting revenge on those that had hurt me in life. Something I am all to willing and happy to accomplish. That was about a year ago, and I still have yet to finish this task. But I still search for those that know of the Night Serpent and of Carnivore and Captain Blood Lung. Now, I hope you enjoyed my story. Unfortunately, you won't be around to tell it to others. *hypnotic eyes burn red and pierce into yours* Now follow me into this alley... I can't have everyone around knowing what I am, now can I? |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Wishlist (In order of preference...if possible) *Shadow Master Iron ki focus +1 (lvl 3) *Neclace of Keys +1 (lvl 3) *Bloodthirst Bracers (lvl 4) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' * Successfully tracked down and defeated the orcs who stole a lords staff and killed his house guards in The Stolen Staff Treasure *Current Coinage: 565gp **Starting Gold: 100gp **Starting Equipment: -97gp **Received 562 gp in The Stolen Staff. *Repulsion Cloth Armor +1 (lvl 2) was received HERE. XP * 2055 XP from The Stolen Staff. * 209 XP from spending 1 DM point Changes *Lvl 2: ** Gained feat: Cunning Stalker ** Gained Utility power: Hunter's Gaze Items Sold *None Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 2 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Revenant *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: common, choice of one other *Skill bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Dark Reaping: You have the dark reaping power. *Undead: You are considered an undead creature for the purpose of effects that relate to the undead keyword. You are also considered a living creature. (Technically not RAW, but I think being a Vampire should negate this last sentence...) *Past life: Select a race other than revenant. You are also considered a member of that race for the purpose of meeting prerequisites, such as feat or paragon path prerequisites. *Unnatural Vitality: When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer and are subjected to the dying condition, you can choose to be dazed, instead of falling unconscious. You make death saving throws as normal, and if you fail one, you fall unconscious instead of being dazed. Class Features Vampire *Blood Drinker: You gain the blood drinker power (see summary tab for details) *Blood is Life: Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to you can willingly lose one healing surge to allow you to regain hit points equal to your bloodied value. You regain hit points equal to your bloodied value. If you end a short rest with more healing surges than your usual number of healing surges fo the day, you lose any healing surges beyond that number, but regain all your hit points. *Child of Night: You gain the following benefits and weaknesses: **You are an undead creature. You are unaffected by anything that affects only living creatures. You don't need to breathe, which means you are immune to suffocation. You also don't age. Unlike most undead, you do need to sleep. **You have darkvision. **You have resist 5 necrotic. **You have vulnerable 5 radiant. **If you end your turn in direct sunlight and lack a protective covering such as a cloak or other heavy clothing, you take 5 radiant damage (plus additional damage from your radiant vulnerability) from the sunlight, and you are weakened (save ends). If you drop below 1 hit point from this damage, you are instantly destroyed. *Enduring Soul: While you are bloodied, you gain regeneragion equal to your Charisma modifier. If you take radiant damage, your regeneration does not function until the end of your next turn. *Hidden Might: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of your vampire powers and vampire paragon path powers. the bonus equals your Charisma modifier. The bonus increases to 2 + Cha mod at 5th level, 4+ Cha mod at 15th level, and 6 + Cha mod at 25th level. *Swarm of Shadows: You gain the swarm of shadows power (see summary tab for details) *Vampiric Reflexes: You gain a +2 shield bonus to AC while you are wearing cloth armor or no armor and aren't using a shield. Character Background and Theme Background: Isle of the Laughing Gallows: Gaolers project an aura of confidence as a way of life, +1 to bluff checks; in addition, +4 to any athletics checks when on a ship, sailboat or other seafaring vessel when it's in the water. Theme: Mercenary: *'Level 1: You gain the takedown strike power (see summary tab for details).' *Level 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Intimidate checks and Streetwise checks. *Level 10: While you are bloodied, you gain a +1 power bonus to all defenses. Feats *Level 1: Superior Implement Training (Iron ki focus) (PHB3) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Goblin Vyrna has the following situational skill bonuses: *Stealth: While not moving, Vyrna has a +2 bonus to Stealth checks (Camouflaged Clothing) *Stealth: +1 bonus to Stealth checks to move quietly (Footpads) *Thievery: +2 bonus to Thievery checks to open a lock or to disable a trap. Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Dark Beckoning (Vampire 1) **Taste of Life (Vampire 1) **Vampire Slam (Vampire 1) *Encounter **Blood Drinker (Vampire 1) **Dark Reaping (Revenant) **Takedown Strike (Mercenary 1) **Hunter's Gaze (Vampire Utility 2) *Daily **Swarm of Shadows (Vampire 1) |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Karlowitch *Language - Can't seem to find which languages you can speak on the spreadsheet. Anyways, you can choose one extra language listed here Language besides common=Allarian. *Illegal Feat, Ki Focus Expertise. Take a look in the L4W charter, under House Rules and Exceptions. On the plus side, you get one free expertise feat at level 5. *All attack to hit bonus in all powers must be modified (due to the illegal Feat Ki Focus Expertise) *Vampire Slam: Attack At Will power not listed in At Will Powers. (I know it is listed in Basic Attack's, but I think thats not enough ) *Make these small fixes and I will take a look at it later. Until then, it is still considered unapproved. Otherwise everything else looks good. By the way, cool background, reminds me of "Interview with a vampire" except that you kill the guy in the end ^_^. *All of the issues above have been fixed, so I here by approve of your character. Approval 2 Looks good to me as well. Consider yourself approved! MeepoLives 15:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Approved for Level 1 by Karlowitch and MeepoLives. Level 2 Senior Approval Approval 2 |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Retired Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:Category:L4W:Revenant Category:Category:L4W:Vampire